Rex Salazar VS Ben Tennyson
Rex Salazar VS Ben Tennyson. Fan made hosts Dmitri and Samantha. Description: Generator Rex VS Ben 10, who is the better Cartoon Network hero? Find out on this episode! Interlude: Samantha: E.V.Os and Aliens, two different things that are same. Dmitri: Rex Salazar, 16 year old EVO from Generator Rex vs Ben Tennyson, Ultimate Hero from Ben 10 series. Samatha: I'm Samantha and he is Dmitri and today we are having these two hero legends duke it out to see who would win a Death Battle! Rex Salazar: Dmitri: Rex Salazar, second son born to Rafael and Violeta Salazar. As young child, Rex came down with terrible injury in industrial accident. In effort to save Rex, parents decide to inject Rex with nanites, saving him and giving him ability to manipulate limbs into weapon. Samantha: Sadly a few days later, there is a nanite explosion, killing both of his parents. Dmitri:Thanks, Kleiss. Samantha: Rex has many different weapons he can form with his body, such as The B.F.S aka The Big Fat Sword, a giant sword, of course. The Smack Hands, which can be used to break right through solid rock. Slam Cannon which picks up debris from the ground and fires it at his enemies. Rex Ride allows him to travel at high speeds over long distances. The Punk Busters can allow him to jump very high and kick his enemies. Dmitri: The Boogie Pack lets Rex fly through air at fast speed. Blast Caster, equipped with tentacle that extends to far reach and shock opponent. Funchucks are nunchucks at end of Rex's arms, Rex can launch Funchuck at enemy and fire energy pulse from them. Rex can also use Bad Axes, dual giant ax that slices through any object. Finally, there is Block Party, allowing him to create shield. Samantha:The goggles that Rex is constantly wearing allows him to see thermal, microscopic, and nano vision. Dmitri: His nanites can heal him, as which they have on multiple occasions. Along with superhuman strength and endurance. ''' Samantha: some of his feats include being thrown through a concrete wall and surviving, using the space elevator, where the G-Force could have killed a normal person, crashing through three stone pillars without injury, and even survive the pressure of a deep water trench. '''Dmitri: However, without machines he is scrawny and weak. If it weren't for knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, he would be dead. Samantha: And when he's in need of fighting giant enemies, he can go full EVO. Dmitri: His Full EVO form is powerhouse, with B.F.S on one hand, Smack Hand on other, two Slam Cannons on shoulders, Punk Busters for legs, and helmet from Rex Ride. Samantha: However he does have weaknesses. Such as the fact that he is only a teenager and has a lot more to learn, his weapons can be broken and damaged easily, and finally, his full EVO form can only be used as a defense mechanism, meaning he will have to be beat to the point of death in order for it to be unlocked. Ben Tennyson: Samantha: Ben Tennyson was just a boy with his grandpa and cousin out on summer vacation and everything was fine. Dmitri: Until he find alien wrist watch that attached self to... wrist. Samantha: This wrist watch is called the Omnitrix, since then it's been evolving and evolving into different forms. Dmitri: Ben is also very famous, in fact, he becomes President of capitalist swines and students at Plumber Academy are required to read about him. Samantha: That's what happens when you save the world and even the universe multiple times. Dmitri: One alien that Ben can turn into is Ripjaws, shark and merman combination. As Rip Jaw, Ben can bend metal with jaws, is a agile swimmer, and breathe underwater. Humungousaur is dinosaur-like alien that has enhanced strength and can change size. NRG is atomic alien that fires laser and can manipulate heat, along with enhanced durability. XLR8 is fast alien with sharp claws on body that can slice through enemy with ease. Samantha: Swampfire is a powerhouse alien that can generate fire through his hands and can regenerate his body with ease. Jetray can allow him to fly at fast speeds and fire lasers from his tail and eyes. Wildvine can extend vines to grab his opponent and slam them into various objects and can regenerate his body. Upchuck is a small alien that can swallow anything and spit back at his opponent with two times as much force as it was thrown. Ghostfreak is a ghost alien that cannot be hurt by any physical means necessary, fly, and can hack and slash at his enemies with sharp claws. Finally, Brainstorm, an alien that can fire large electrical beams from its head that can bypass shields. Dmitri: Why do you say finally when that's not all? At certain moments in time, Ben can turn into Way Big, alien that can be as tall as empire state building. As Way Big, Ben can lift opponents the same size as him, create Cosmic Rays, can control and create Cosmic Storms, and can survive in space. Samantha: Way Big even has a Ultimate Form, which makes him even taller with enhanced strength and can create bigger Cosmic Rays and Cosmic Storms. And going back to that strength thing, Way Big and Rex's EVO from is roughly the same height and Ultimate Way Big is WAAAYYY taller. Dmitri: So? Samantha: Regular Way Big can lift things up it's size with ease, but toss it around a mile. Ultimate Way Big picked up Diagon, which dwarfed him, and threw him not very far, but to have picked up something THAT large and toss it is insanely incredible. Dmitri: How much was the dwarfing? Samantha: Imagine a insanely tall alien, around the size of a football field at normal height, 100 yards. Diagon is so big that its head alone is probably around a hundred football fields. Dmitri: However, strengths are weaknesses. The Ultimaitrix will have to recharge at certain moment, this can be changed if Ben can switch to new alien in time. Ripjaws can't breathe on land, Humungousaur isn't fast, XLR8 isn't very strong, Jetray can't fight for long, Upchuck can only swallow and spit up things, and finally, Way Big can be paralyzed if head fin is damaged. Fight: Ben Tennyson is shown on top of a building watching the sea. He looks at a smoothie stand, to the tallest building in the city with a blue portal and an orange figure jumping over the edge of the building, to the- wait. Ben Tennyson quickly runs to the stairwell to the teenager. After around 15 minutes, Ben Tennyson reaches the teenager, who isn't harmed at all. Ben Tennyson: Hey, are you okay-''' The teenager punches Ben Tennyson. Rex Salazar: You have no right to touch me! Rex Salazar's arms turn into a giant sword and he swipes at Ben Tennyson, who barely dodges it. '''Ben Tennyson: You want a fight? you'll get a fight! FIGHT! Ben runs towards the ocean and dives in. Rex Salazar: Who asks for a fight and then runs away?! Rex leaps in after him. The camera changes to Rex looking around with his goggles on. As he passes a mound, a hand reaches up and grabs him. Ripjaws bites at the sword hand and rips it off of Rex. However, a new arm appears. Ripjaws: What the-! Rex punches at Ripjaws, who stumbles back and begins to swim away, dodging Rex's sword swipes. Ripjaws: How do I defeat an enemy that can regenerate? Ripjaws turns around and tears off the sword again, of course, a new sword hand appears. Ripjaws begins to use it to slice at Rex, blocks each blow. Eventually, Rex punches Ripjaws out of the water and onto a street with oncoming traffic. The Ultimatrix starts to blink red so Ben presses it, turning him into a new alien. Rex crawls onto the side walk of the street. He morphs himself into the Rex Ride and begins to go into the traffic. all of a sudden, a blue and black alien appears beside Rex. Rex Salazar: Hello... Rex turns back to face the direction he's heading in when he does a double take. The alien comes at him from the other side and kicks him, sending Rex flying into an empty alleyway. XLR8: Had enough yet? Rex rides out of the alleyway and heads straight towards XLR8. XLR8 runs past Rex, who goes into hot pursuit of him. They both reach a busy street and XLR8 jumps over each car while Rex rides through them, causing a pile up. XLR8: Aww, man! Not cool! XLR8 slows down a little saying this, allowing Rex to swerve into him, throwing him into a building. Rex, being wary, creates his Funchucks and begins to twirl them. A small, green alien jumps out and Rex starts laughing. Rex Salazar: Oh man, you look so stupid! This will be easy! Rex launches a beam but it is swallowed by Upchuck and spit back with twice the force, sending Rex flying into the opposite building. Rex jumps out unscathed. Rex Salazar: That... was weak. Rex throws a Funchuck at Upchuck, who is caught off guard. Upchuck goes flying through two buildings and the Ultimatrix begins to drain of power, so Upchuck hits it and he disappears. Rex looks around to try and spot the small alien, but sees nothing. Triumphant he turns around to see a grayish-green ghost in chains staring at him. Rex swings at it with the Funchucks but with no effect. Ghost Freak swipes at Rex with its claws and then uppercuts him into the air. Rex creates two axes and starts to repeatedly swing at Ghost Freak, doing little harm to him. Ghost Freak: Is that all you got, Scrawny? Rex's axes start glowing blue and he begins to swing at Ghost Freak again, this time severely hurting Ghost Freak. Ghost Freak begins to float away but Rex jumps onto the building and slices at Ghost Freak again. Ghost freak in return cuts off one of the axes, just for it to grow back. Ghost Freak: Why won't your limbs stop growing back?! Rex Salazar: Something called nanites. Rex swings again, this time boosting Ghost Freak into the air and onto the building. Ghost Freak presses the button again, this time turning into a red alien with webbing from its arms to its feet. Rex jumps up to see the alien flying away. A jet pack forms on Rex's back and he takes off after the alien. Jetray turns around and begins to fire lasers at Rex, who dodges and fires metal batons out of the propellers. Jetray fires again and again until a single laser hits the propeller. Rex crashes into a building and Jetray lands and faces towards Rex. A whip made out of a beam wraps around Jetray, electrocuting him. The Ultimatrix's power begins to flash again and Jetray struggles to reach the button. He is able to press it and he turns into Wildvine, the electricity doing nothing to him. Wildvine wraps his tentacles around Rex and starts to bang him all over building. Wildvine releases Rex and Rex goes flying over ten buildings. Wildvine throws himself over to Rex and changes into Swampfire. Rex turns his feet into Punk Busters and jumps over onto Swampfire to no effect. Swampfire attempts to burn Rex but Rex kicks him onto the street below. Swampfire turns into Brainstorm and zaps Rex, who is jumping down, with electricity. Rex puts up his Block Party but the electricity goes right through the shield, electrocuting him. Rex shakes off the shock and creates a cannon. Rex Salazar: Don't you understand? Nothing can stop my nanites! Only radiation but-'' '''Brainstorm: Radiation?!' Brainstorm presses the button on the Ultimatrix, turning him into NRG. NRG: NRG! You will die now! Rex fires multiple shots and cracks open NRG's armor. NRG fires a blast of radiation at Rex, doing nothing but causing a look of fear on Rex's face. Rex Salazar: Oh no... Rex forms the Smack Hands as Ben becomes Humungousaur. They go at each other with their first colliding until Rex begins to land blows to Humungousaur's stomach. However, Humungousaur grows and begins to slam down on Rex. Rex is punched to the next street and makes a crater from the impact. Humungousaur barrles through the building and jumps to slam Rex's face in. In a slow motion moment, Rex's body begins to grow, vaulting Humungousaur to the other side of the city. ONE HOUR LATER Ben wakes up to see the whole city in ruin, with Rex in his Full EVO form making its way across the city gulf to the next city. Ben slams down on the Ultimatrix and becomes Way Big. As Way Big, Ben begins to grow and grow and grow and grow until he's the same height as the Full EVO Rex. Way Big does an L shape with its hands, firing a laser at Rex, not doing much but enough to get the creature's attention for a few seconds before it's punched into the gulf. Rex Salazar: *roars* Way Big: Wow, you might need some tic-tacs or a couple thousand. Rex begins to fire the Slam Cannons on its shoulders at Way Big, who uses a Cosmic Storm to turn around the projectiles. Rex swipes at Way Big with his B.F.S hand and punches at him with his Smack Hand. Way Big is thrown back into the rubble of the city. Rex jumps on top of Way Big and pummels him with his Smack Hand. As Rex is about to stab Way Big in the head, the latter presses the Ultimatrix. Way Big begins to grow three times as tall as he already was; Ultimate Way Big. Ultimate Way Big: Hello down there, puny! Ultimate Way Big picks up Rex and tears him in two. Ultimate Way Big proceeds to spin around and throw the lower half into the sun. The second half, still functioning, turns back into Rex, who's legs are just barely starting to grow back. Rex: No... Ultimate Way Big: Yes. Ultimate Way Big, in a simple toss, throws Rex towards the sun. As Rex's legs finish reforming, he turns back into his EVO form. Seeing the danger, Ultimate Way Big jumps up at the EVO. Just before Rex can stab at Ultimate Way Big's head, Ultimate Way Big fires a laser, thrusting Rex in his EVO form right into the sun. KO! As Samantha and Dmitri begin to talk, Ultimate Way Big returns to Earth and turns back into Ben, being congratulated by the saved people. Results: Dmitri: Talk about close call. Samantha: While each combatants have their ups and downs, Ben's aliens can just turn the tides on Rex and his arsenal of weaponry. And as we stated, Ben can just reset the cooldown of the Ultimatrix by just simply switching to another alien. At the end, that battle could have gone either way. If Ben was too slow, Rex would have planted his sword through Ben's head. However, Ben having his own mind allowed him to be quicker, firing that laser. Dmitri: I guess that Rex just got hot-headed over his loss Samantha: The winner is Ben Tennyson. Next Time: "I'm Johnny Blaze, y'know, the Ghost Rider... questions?" "Uh yes, can you please pay for the damages done to our cit-" "GET OVER HERE!" The crowd screams as a man in yellow and black garb puts a hook through the chest of the reporter, pulls him back, and then rips him in half. Johnny Blaze jumps down from the podium and turns into the Ghost Rider. Trivia: This is the first battle to be written by LakuitaBro01.2 Samantha and Dmitri are fan made hosts Samantha is an American School Girl Dmitri is a WWII-esque Soviet Who do you think Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015